Together Forever
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set during dn after -Khabri ki Maut-


**A's note** -

Set during nd after **Khabri ki maut…**

Write on request of - **Blue fairy**, **Jyoti** nd **love Daya** dn all others who want to read this story…I m dedicating this to all of u…nd yes sorry or being so late for this…nd thanks fro waiting long for this fiction…now enjoy the story….

Abhi nd Daya wearing white Kurtas… attending Ramesh's funeral…his body was burning in front of them…Daya standing holding his arms towards his chest nd covering his face with his left hand…actually was trying to cover his tears…

**Daya** crying badly look at Ramesh's wife…nd again tears were running continuously through his eyes…

**Abhi** was looking at him dn finally he speaks - main tumhara dukh samjh sakta hu Daya…dn he place his hand on Daya's shoulder…

**Daya** in teary voice - Abhijeet…ye sab meri galti hai…agar main apna mobile gaadi mein nahin bhoolta to…shayad aaj…nd he wipe his tears…shayad aaj Ramesh zinda hota…

**Abhi** in sad tone - honi ko koi nahin taal sakta Daya…nd he look at him tumne koshish to ki thi na use bachane ki…

**Daya** came in anger…speak in revenge tone - Abhijeet…he pointed his finger towards Ramesh's burning body - jisne bhi ye kiya hai na…main use zinda nahin choduga…nd he was about to move from there…

**Abhi** - Daya…

Daya stop there listening to him…

**Abhi** - gusse mein kuch aisa mat kar baithna ke baad mein pachtana pade…

Daya left the place without saying a single word…

**Abhi** expression changes into fear as he got worried on see him like this…he knew very well his Daya is hurt badly nd is emotionally week at this time…

**Duo's home** -

After funeral Day came to his house…Abhi too came after him…

Daya changed his clothes nd about to leave the house…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya ruko Daya…

**Daya** stop - Abhijeet…meri fikar mat karo…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya apne aap ko dekho…ek din mein kya halaat ho gyi hai tumhari…aur mujhe keh rahe ho fikar mat karo….main nahin karuga tumhari fikar to kaun karega Daya…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…ye ladai sirf meri hai aur ise main khud hi laduga…

**Abhi** - Daya…main jaanta hu tumhe Ramesh ki maut se bahut takleef hui hai…lekin uske liye tum khud ko to barbaad nai kar sakte…

**Daya** tough tone - Abhijeet Ramesh ko bhi jeene ka hak tha…uski choti si bachhi…uska bhi bhavishya kharaab ho gya…uski biwi…kitne sapne honge un logon ke…he he stop with heavy throat…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder - Daya plz sambhalo apne aap ko…

**Daya** clear his throat dn continues - kal jab maine use bataya ke Ramesh ke liye mein Pune mein ek naukri…ek naukri…dn he again had tears in his eyes nd stop again for sometime…continue after sometime ek naukri dekh rakhi hai to kitna khush hui wo…kya kya soch liya hoga...kya sapne saja liye honge usne nayi zindagi ke baare mein…lekin ek pal mein…ek pal mein kisi ne unse unki saari khushiyan cheen li…sab kuch khatam ho gya Abhijeet…sab khatam ho gya…nd tear fall form his eye…

**Abhi** - Daya plz sambhaal apen aap ko yaar…jo bhi hua bahut bura hua lekin is sab par hamare bas nahin tha Daya….

**Daya** - use nahin bachha saka main Abhijeet lekin jo bhi is sab ke peeche hai… wo abb bachega nahin mere haathon se…nd he left the home I anger…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya ruk to Daya…nd he bite his lip - kitne josh mein gya hai…pata nahin kya karega ye…nd he too left after sometime…

After that Daya caught Guddu…who was unfortunately Abhi's khabri… beating him badly in interrogation room…where Abhi reach after sometime as Freddy nd Purvi inform him that how Daya caught him nd they got scared as don't know what will Daya do with him…

**Daya** beating him mercilessly - aakhri baar pooch raha hu…kyu mara Ramesh ko…

**Guddu** begging for his life - maine nai mara sahab…

Daya was about to slap after some more dialogues nd Abhi enters inside by opening door….

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa….dn he stop Daya…tell him that he is his Khabri Guddu…

**Daya** shocked on this nd tell him that he is murderer but Abhi deny this straightly nd smartly he rescue him nd make him run from there…

**Abhi** - ae chal nikal jahan se…he run fastly out of room - shehr chodke mat jana samjhe…

**Daya** in anger nd disappointment - ye tumne theek nahin kiya Abhijeet…

**Abhi** look at him nd speak like mature person - are yaar Daya…bina sabot ke ek aadmi pe khoon ka ilzaam laga rahe ho…ye theek hai…he speaks in bit strict tone…

But Daya was not in mood to listen anything right now…as uske sir par to khoon sawaar tha…

**Daya** looking into his eyes - koi baat nahin…abb to saboot lake hi saabit karuga ke tumhare si khabri ne Ramesh ka khoon kiya hai…dn he left the room fuming in anger…

**Abhi** trying to stop him - nai Daya aisa nahin hai…. Dayaaaa…suno Daya nd he too follow him nd left the room…

**Outside bureau** -

**Abhi** - ye Daya jab bhi gusse mein ata hai tension mujhe ho jaati hai…nd his khabri Guddu met him there nd say thanks to him to save him from Daya's hands…nd Daya was watching all this from hiding behind the car…

**Daya's POV** - mujhe laga tha Abhi mera saath dega aur Ramesh ke qatil ko saza dilwane mein mera saath dega lekin Abhijeet….use to sahayd maloom hi nahin ke mere dil par kya beet rahi hai…kitna samjhta tha Abhi pehle mujhe…aur abb…nd he had tear in his eyes….

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hua Daya par kya beet rahi hai…chote bhai ki tarah samjhta tha wo Ramesh ko…usne Daya ke haathon mein dam toda hai…ye choti baat nahin hai kisi ke liye bhi…aur oopar se Daya to hai hi nazook dil ka…kisi ka dukh takleef nahin dekha jata us se…mujhe yaad hai jab Rahul (case of - secret code) ne uski baahone mein dam toda tha to kaise roya tha Daya…lekin main saath mein tha to sambhal gya tha wo…lekin kal…kya beeti hogi Daya par…samjh sakta hu main…aur aaj maine Guddu ko bachaya to use lag raha hoga ke main uski side nai le raha…use samjh nahin raha…

Nahin Daya aisi baat nahin hai yaar…mujhe aaj bhi teri utni hi fikar thi jitni pehle hoti thi…shayad pehle se bhi zyada hai…lekin main tujhe kisi musibat mein nahin dekhna chahta…main nahin chahta josh mein tum hosh kho baitho aur kuch aisa kar baitho jispar baad mein tumhe pachtana pade…tumhe strong ban na chahye Daya…yu is tarah nahin toot sakte tum…dn he bite his lip…bas abb kisi tarah Daya shaant rahe…jis tarah se uske sir par khoon sawaar hai kaatil ko dhoondne ka…mujhe dar hai kahin kuch galat kadam na utha le Daya…

**After few hours** -

Unfortunately Guddu got killed at Sunder nagar factory which leads to Abhi lost his patience dn he suspect Daya as Guddu's murderer…

He discovers Guddu's body nd call Daya burning in anger…

Abhi - haan Daya…kahan ho tum…mujhe tumse abhi milna hai…wo sab chodo Daya…maine bola hai abhi milna hai matlab abhi ke abhi… **BUREAU MEIN**…nd he cut the phone in anger…talk like Boss…its very few incident when he showed him that he si his Senior…most of the time they acts like best buddies…but Abhi automatically fit into his Senior suit when it comes to his terms…

**In bureau** -

Abhi waiting for Daya moving impatiently…anger was clearly seen on his face nd other members was standing there ready for worst….they all were sad as they know very well how close buddies they are…dn its very hard nd painful to see them fighting like this…

**Roma** - Abhijeet Sir ka mood kuch theek nahin lag raha hai na…

**Sh**. - Shhh pata nahin kya hone wala hai…

**Nikhil** - toofan se ane ke pehle ki shaanti hai ye…nd after few more dialogues…

Daya opens the door nd Abhi neck move towards him….both walk few steps forward…both standing opposite to each other…face to face…

**Daya** - kya baat hai…kyu bulaya mujhe…he speaks like stubborn kid…

**Abhi** - kahan gaye the?

**Daya **bite his lip nd look towards other team feeling little embarrass on Abhi's interrogation- tumse matlab?

**Abhi** strictly - matlab hai Daya…isi liye pooch raha hu…kahan se a rahe ho…

**Daya** not looking at him - ek kaam tha…Andheri mein…

**Abhi** in anger - Andheri mein ya Malaad mein…

Daya give confused look – kehna kya chahte ho?

**Abhi** - Malad ke sunder nagar godwon mein kya karne gaye the tum?

**Daya** - wo main wo…

**Abhi** - GUDDU KA KHOON KYU KIYA TUMNE…

**Daya** shocked - kya? Guddu ka khoon ho gya?

**Abhi** in anger - natak karne ki zaroorat nahin hai…Daya give him shocked expressions again - KYU MARA TUMNE GUDDU KO?

**Daya** - kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? Main kyu maaruga Guddu ko…nd he shifted his hand into pocket from his waist…nd he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi** - Ramesh ki maut ka badla lene ke liye…kyu ke tumhe lagta tha Guddu ne mara hai use…

**Daya** - wo to mujhe abhi bhi lagta hai Abhijeet…he speaks turning his face towards him nd looking into his eyes…sirf is liye ke mujhe uspar shak hai main khoon nahin karuga uska…

**Abhi** - to phir sunder nagar godown kya karne gaye the tum?

**Daya** turn his face to other side again - main uska peecha karte huae wahan pahunch gya tha…

**Abhi** - KYUU kyu peecha kar rahe the…

**Daya** irritates nd look at him - kyu ke main kuch jaan na chahta tha…

Abhi shouts badly - **KYA JAAN NA CHAHTE THE**…

**Daya** move towards him again dn look into his eyes - Abhijeet tum mere kaam mein dakhal na do to behtar hoga…nd he was about to move from there but Abhi hold his rt arm in order to stop him…

**Abhi** - Daya…

**Daya** look at him first nd than at his hand grip…both were boiling in anger…and others were watching their fight holding their breaths…

**Abhi** continues - jab tak mere sawaalon ka jawaab nahin de dete…tum yahan se bahar nahin jaoge…he speaks like a cop here not like friend…

****** _This all scene remind me of Murderous affair where Abhi interrogates Daya in room for batch found in his pocket nd later he regret for his words when he found that Day brought up in an orphanage nd he got badge from there after completion of his graduation_******

**Daya **- Abhijeet mere sar pe khoon sawaar hai….nd he jerked his hand away with full anger - mera haath chodo…

**Abhi** - Dayaa…nd they both come face to face so close as they were kill each other…nd stop with a kadak awaaz that was ACP Sir…nd they sort out the case after that…

**Duo's home 8 pm** -

After finishing the case…caught real culprit…they move towards their house…both were feeling bad how they fought before on murders of their khabris…they didn't talk much after that dn as they enter the house they move towards their room to get freshen dn than move towards kitchen to prepare dinner…

**Daya** - wo Abhi…tum baitho main banata hu kuch…

**Abhi** - nai Daya…tum baitho…

**Daya** interrupts - Abhi maine kaha na tum baitho…main bana raha hu bas… nd he goes in kitchen nd start to do cooking with expressionless face…

**Abhi** thinking on looking at Daya - _adhe ghante se maun vrat raha hua hai usne…jaanta hu khud kabhi nahin bolega pehle…mujhe hi bulana padega…waise socha jaye to farz to mera banta hai manane ka…main kuch zyada hi rude ho gya tha uske saath…kaise soch liya maine ke _Daya_ Guddu ko maar sakta hai…aur maine bureau mein sab ke saamne kya kya bola Daya ko…ek mujhrim ki tarah poochtaash ki…abb saza to milegi na mujhe…khair jo Daya kahega maan loonga…_ndhe goes close to him nd place his hand on arm - Daya…tum…tum theek ho…

**Daya** smiles but not looking at him - main…theek hu Abhijeet…mujhe kya hua?

**Abhi **smiles- Daya main jaanta hu tum naraaz ho…

**Daya** - tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai Abhijeet…main…main kaise naraaz ho sakta hu tumse…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…aaj bureau mein…maine kis tarah se baat ki tumse…kaise sakhti se pesh aya…m…m sorry Daya…mujhe aisa nahin karna chahye tha…

**Daya** smiles but looking around trying to hide his pain - its…its ok Abhijeet…tum…tum bade ho…umar mein bhi aur waise bhi…tum keh…keh sakte ho kuch bhi…nd he stop with heavy throat…nd than move towards fridge…remove water bottle from there nd drank water…nd than start to cut onions nd green chillies…

**Abhi** had tears in his eyes…he understands very well whats going in Daya's mind…

**Abhi's POV -2** - saaf dikh raha hai Daya…aur main jaanta hu tumhe bahut takleef hui mere bartav se…kitna akela mehsoos kiya hoga tumne us waqt apne aapko…upar se maine bhi tumhi par ilzaam lagaya….tumne to mere khabri Guddu par khoon ka ilzaam lagaya…to mujhe kitna bura laga…lekin main…maine to tumhe hi khooni samjh liya…samjh sakta hu kaisa mehsoos hua hoga tumhe…lekin mujhpae kya beet rahi hti main hi jaanta hu…ik pal ke liye laga maine kho diya hai tujhe…wo to bhala ho ACP sir ka jinhone samjhaya aur wo log pakde gaye...nahin to hum dono jis tarah se lad rahe the….nd he stop dn took sigh…lekin abb aisa nahin hoga Daya…main apne Daya ko itni takleef kaise de sakta hu…nd he look at him - khud to bolega nahin…mujhe hi kuch karna padega…

He bite his lip nd move towards him…Daya look at him…he look too…

**Abhi** smiles nd hug him tightly - m…m sorry Daya…nd he rub his hand on his back…

**Daya** too burst out nd he hugged him too - m sorry too Abhi…main jaanta hu tum galat nahin the…lekin tumne kaisa daanta bureau mein sabke saamne…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - m sorry Daya…lekin main…main bas dar raha tha…ye sochkar tum apne aap ko barbaad na karlo is sab mein…main dar gya tha tumhe lekar agar sach mein tumne aisa kiya hai to tumhara future mitti mein mil sakta tha…

**Daya** - main jaanta hua Abhi…tum theek keh rahe ho…bas mujhe is baaat ka bura laga ke tumne mujhpar Vishwaas nahin kiya…tumne kaise soch liya ke main guddu ko maar sakta hu…itna sa Vishwaas nahin bana pata main itne saalon mein tumhare saamne…

**Abhi** - nai...nai Daya…kaisi baat kar rahe ho tu…aisa bilkul nahin hai Daya…mera wo matlab nahin tha…

**Daya** smiles - its ok Abhijeet…jo bhi matlab tha…tum mera bhala hi chahte the…itna kaafi hai mere liye…nd he hugged Abhi again…

Abhi feels light that Daya forgive him…so he hugged him back nd the separate after sometime…

**Daya's POV** - main jaanta hu Abhi tum mera bhala hi chahte the…lekin mujhe bura laga ke tumne Guddu ka saath diya aur mujhe ek mujrim ki tarah treat kiya…mujhpar Vishwaas nahin kiya…dar gya tha maine tumhara wo roop dekhkar…lekin sach kahu…main zyada dara tha…ye sochkar - mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya hai…toot gyi hamare dosti…Thank God sab theek ho gya…nai to main kaise jee pata tumhare bina…

Daya again move towards chopping board…with tears in his eyes…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - Daya…tu ro raha hai?

**Daya** looking at him - main kyu rouga Abhi…dikh nahin raha pyaz kaat raha hu…

**Abhi** smiles nd hold his hand - achha…mujhe laga ro raha hai…nd he hold knife from his hands - chal haath dho…main kar raha hu ye sab ok…

**Daya** trying to hold knife - Abhi plz…ye to mujhe karne do…yahan par bhi apna order deke mujhe chup karwoge…

**Abhi** feel his pain in words but didn show that he understand - haan order hi doonga tujhe main…waise tu manta kahan hai meri baat…

**Daya** looking at him in ager - Abhi main bachha nahin hu samjhe…karne do mujhe…dn he wipe his eyes with his hand…nd shout badly in pain - aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…nd he covers his eyes with his hands…

Abhi shocked - k…kya hua Daya hain…kya ho gyaaa…

**Daya** crying tone - Aabhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiii…

**Abhi** look at cutting board nd nodded his head in no - green chillies were cutted there…dn he understand - Mirchi wale haath laga liye na…aise hi nahin kehta main ke tum abhi bhi bachhe hi ho…haath dho nahin sakte the pehle…

**Daya** crying - Abhiiii mujhe dard ho raha hai tumhe daant ne ki padi hai…he speak covering his eyes with his arm…nd other hand moving in air due to pain…

**Abhi** - oh sorry sorry…dn he take him close to tap - haath hata Daya…he speak holding his arm dn trying to remove from eyes…

Daya remove a bit…

**Abhi** - shabash…chal aankhen khol apni…

**Daya** hardly manage to open his eye but again closes due to pain - aaah… nahin hoti yaarrrr…bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Abhi** softly - bas bas Daya…bas do minute hoga yaar…chal thande paani ke cheete maar aankhon mein…

**Daya** irritates - meri aankhen NAHIN KHUL RAHIIIII….

**Abhi** shouted too - abe kholega to khulegi na…haath hata…nd he forcefully hold his hands nd sprinkle some water in his eyes…holding his hands with other hand tightly…

**Daya** - aahhh Abhiii…

**Abhi** - chup kar Daya…kya bachhon ke jaise ro raha hai…chal baith yahan dn he make him sit on sofa - main ata hu abhi…nd he move towards his room…

**Daya** sit there closing his eyes…Abhi came after few minutes with wet hand towel in his hands…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's head in order to rest it - Daya…chal sar peeche rakh apna…

**Daya** scared tone - kya hua Boss…

**Abhi** smiles on hearing Boss after 2-3 days…he rub his hand on his hairs - are dar kyu raha hai yaar…apne boss par bharosa nahin hai kya…chup chaap kar nahin sakta jo kehta hu…

**Daya** - bharosa hai na boss…nd he move his head backward nd rest it on backside…

Abhi place that towel on his eyes…

**Daya** feels relax getting cold compress to his eyes - Bossss…chaa gye tum…aisa lag raha tha jaise aag lagi hui ha…aur tumne barf daal di upar se…

**Abhi** laughs - bas abb baatein band aur chup chaap baith… thori der mein theek ho jayegi…

**Daya** - theek hai boss…

**Abhi** - aur hilna nahin…main kitchen mein hu…tu idher ane ki koshish bhi mat karna samjha…

**Daya** - Yes Boss…nd he lie calmly on sofa with a peaceful dn cute smile on his face…which shows his happiness for being together again…

**Abhi** too look happy more than before…he was happy that he handle Daya well nd other reason he feels apologies for what he did to him nd hurt him…nd Daya understand him…

He happily prepare dinner nd they enjoy it well nd go to their rooms with a smile on their face which was showing happiness of their hearts…they Abhi- Daya are together again…no one can seprate them…they are TOGETHER FOREVER…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope aapko ye pasand ayi hogi…thanks for reading this…nd waiting for ur reviews…


End file.
